


Hilda: Walls and Hate

by gen3king



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king
Summary: Trollberg, a city build over a century ago, the safest city as far as many know. A city built on hate and fear. A wall with each stone marked by wrath and prejudice.The wall keeps out the enemy, the enemy being anything vaugley supernatural. Any such creature...Is killed on sight within the walls of Trollberg.Hilda, a kind hearted kid who grew up in the wilds is forced to move to the city after her home is destoryed. She finds herself disgusted with the hate that infects the city like a plauge. She slowly realize as the oppression and hate within the city grows.Those walls aren't to keep the monsters out...They're to keep everyone IN.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Some Girl from the Outside

The walls go far above what she can see, blocking the breeze from outside the city. The fresh, cooling air that would normally stave off the approaching Summer heat as Spring nears its end. The air within the walls is heavy, blazing, and stagnant.

From her yellow backpack, emerges a small white fox with tiny black antlers.

"Twig stay in the bag you know what happens if they see you," Hilda requests patting her pet's head lovingly, "It's to dangerous to show your face."

Twig whimpers, but complies.

"It's OK Twig," Hilda assures the fox, "I've only got one more day of school before Summer starts. We can play all you want after OK?"

With that she begins down the street towards the school, along the walls of the city.

She has always hated the walls, she feels trapped when she looks at them, towering up beyond the clouds that always seem to linger along the perimeter. She hasn't felt free since she arrived here, and of course every day she has to say that accursed mantra at school, an anthem to all she despises.

She arrives in class, sitting next to a girl with her black hair tied into a bun she's grown to know.

"Hey Frida," she greets as she gently sets her bag down.

"Hey Hilda," Frida responds high fiving Hilda. "Any plans for the Summer?"

"I dunno," Hilda replies half jokingly, "Maybe tunnel out of this place."

Frida chuckles but corrects, "The wall goes underground fifty feet. There's no going under or over."

"I know," Hilda sighs.

The teacher demands, "Alright class, today we were merely being saying our pledge and you'll be free to enjoy your Summer. All thanks to the wall. Why did we build the wall?"

Hilda clenches her fist and grits her teeth as her and the rest of the class speak the mantra, "The wall protects us from the enemy."

The teacher continues, "Who is the enemy?"

"Those not bound by reality with wonder and magics most unholy."

"And why does the wall make us free."

"The wall leaves us free to work upon what we want."

"And what is it that we want?"

"A world without the enemy. The enemy is slow and weak. We are smart and our walls strong. We will wipe out the enemy."

The teacher smiles, "Very good. Remember to report any supernatural creatures to the guard, have a good Summer."

Hilda sighs as she lifts her backpack, scowling bitterly. How can that anthem speak for her when no one's seen the outside in...

"Hey Frida when was the last time someone went beyond the wall?" Hilda inquires.

"Over a century," Frida replies, "Some folks come in from time to time, but no one ever leaves. I wonder what it's like out there."

"It's wonderful," Hilda replies, reminiscing about the fresh air, open spaces, the sense of wonder and freedom her life once had.

"You've seen the outside?" Frida exclaims eagerly, grabbing Hilda in her excitement.

"Yes?" Hilda replies with an uneasy smile. "You don't worship the walls?"

"The walls keep me from learning," Frida explains, "Imagine if they weren't there. The things we could learn. The medicines we could make, that could save lives. All sorts of stuff that can help people, just beyond the border cause no one will even give it a chance. I would love to meet just one supernatural creature."

Hilda opens her bag, looking at Twig, who from within, nods.

"Can I trust you?" Hilda inquires.

"I won't snitch," Frida assures.

Hilda nods in understanding and requests, "OK. Come with me."

Hilda leads Frida to her apartment in an apartment complex. Hilda's mother sits at her desk, drawing blueprints for some sort of device. Unaware that Hilda has just entered, she leans back in her chair and sighs, "Ugh. This isn't right. This device isn't going to make things better but if I don't take the job..."

"Hey mom," Hilda greets, pretending not to have heard what her mom said but making a mental note to take a glance at the blueprints later. She doesn't trust this town any further than she can throw Twig.

And she would never throw Twig that would hurt him.

"Hey Hilda," she replies, "Oh! I see you brought home a friend!"

"Yeah this is-" Hilda begins.

"Frida," Frida greets, "And you are?"

"Johanna," Hilda's mom replies, "Hilda did you take your 'favorite toy' to school again? You don't wanna get it confiscated."

Hilda assures, knowing her mom is speaking in code about Twig, "I've got it right here."

Frida however is wise enough to realize that there's more to this and decides, "You guys are clearly pro monster so imma just put all my cards on the table..."

Frida takes out a glass jar with airholes poked in the lid. Soft mewing can be faintly heard from within.

"Are those nittens?" Hilda inquires looking into the jar to see kittens the size of small insects sleeping in a pile of cloth at the bottom of the jar with a water bottle lile that used for rabbits and hamsters and a food dispenser.

Johanna walks over, looking at the jar and inquiring, "I thought they were extinct."

"So did I," Frida explains, "Found them starving in the hair of a dead dog. It... was a gross but I managed to get em and keep them safe. I don't want an entire species that we can study to die out but I can't keep them for much longer my parents are starting to wonder why my room smells like cat food."

"Well if we're being open," Hilda explains opening her bag to reveal Twig, who lets out a small yip and jumps onto the floor.

"Awwww!" Frida exclaims, "He's adorable! I thought deer fox were a myth."

"You thought wrong," Hilda explains, "Mom? Can we keep the nittens?"

"I dunno Hilda harboring magic animals is illegal and-" Johanna sighs.

"Twig is already illegal!" Hilda exclaims holding up her pet, "And look at this little guy! We smuggled him in didn't we?"

Johanna sighs, "Fine, but in exchange you can't take Twig outside anymore. Now we've got a whole species on our hand and if they catch Twig they'll search our house and find the nittens. Safer this way anyways."

"Thank you so much," Frida smiles, "Well, wanna go grab milkshakes? I got some time to kill."

"Sounds fun!" Hilda exclaims, "I'll be back mom!"

Hilda rushes towards the door only to feel Twig tugging on her boot.

She pets Twig's head and assures the small fox, "I'm sorry boy but we aren't in the wilds anymore. Besides I need someone to stay here and guard the nittens."

Twig whimpers but lets go as Hilda leaves. Twig turns to look at the jar, and plants himself in front of it, following his orders diligently.

Johanna sighs as she looks at the nittens, "Been here a month and she's already gotten into trouble. Although what did I expect Twig?"

Johanna looks out the window at the city, "This city is a bad place Twig, and I won't deny it. However, it's at least safer than the outside. I just hope Hilda doesn't get into to much trouble...


	2. Bureaucracy of an Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semantics almost dooms a town to death as Hilda meets a new ally and a menacing figure becomes known.

At the edge of the walls, in the dead of night, a cold wind blows. There are whispers from a squadron of small creatures, the size of insects, crawling past the head of a guard towards the clouds that cover the top.

One takes out a calculator and, punching some numbers, sticking a finger in his mouth and checking the wind with it, and nodding to the other.

"For the elves!" They exclaim.

The guard is awoken by an explosion breaking through the outer layer of the wall, which in turn only serves to reveal a second layer of metal, appearing much harsher appearance than the homey façade of the tan brick that made up the outer layer...

The next morning, Hilda goes through her usual routine. She pets Twig, who sleeps at the edge of her bed, checks the nittens, refilling their food and water, and heading outside to meet with Frida at the park after eating breakfast.

As she leaves, Johanna reminds her, "Do be careful out there. Don't get mixed into any supernatural stuff."

"I won't mum," Hilda lies, partially hoping to find something supernatural just to have some excitement like she knew before she came to the city. Why should she avoid the supernatural? She has dealt with it for most of her life. The law? Screw the law, the law wants to kill Twig anyways, As far as she is concerned the law is about as valuable as used paper towels.

She exits the house to see a police car rushing towards the wall, sirens blaring. She finds this curious, but brushes it off and goes to meet with Frida to hang out, meeting her at the park where Frida sits with two cans of soda.

"Oh hey!" Frida exclaims tossing Hilda the soda.

"Oh thanks," Hilda smiles cracking open the soda, "How you been?"

"Alight I suppose," Frida replies, "How about you and the nittens?

"Safe and sound," Hilda assures, "So you wanted to talk?"

Frida nods and takes out a black notebook, inquiring, "So you know a lot about the supernatural right?"

Hilda nods.

Frida offers the notebook to Hilda silently, taking a hushed, anxious tone. "The nittens aren't the only thing I've found. I've found many, many things in this town, and I want to protect them. I've got it all written down here. Can you take a look?"

Hilda nods, discreetly taking and glossing over the notes. Notes on all manner of things, from ghosts to invisible creatures to the nittens.

There is more but Hilda hands the notebook back and explains, "Maybe you should keep this safe and we go over it somewhere with less eyes. I saw a cop car on my way here. Likely more patrols out today."

"Good point," Frida replies hiding the notebook under her jacket, "But there is one I have a lead. on. The little invisible creatures. You mentioned seeing a cop car right?"

Hilda nods.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure the invisible creatures bombed the wall this morning," Frida explains.

"Pardon me?" Hilda demands, shocked in confused. Why would they bomb the wall? Even if they feared for their lives wouldn't they be safe if they were invisible anyways? Something here doesn't add up at all.

The two kids approach the wall, which has now been covered by a tarp. Hilda finds this odd and comments, "A tarp won't keep the trolls out."

"Oh that's just for appearances," Frida explains.

Hilda looks at Frida confused, who clarifies, "The outer brick layer is just to make it feel more homey. Under it is this block of metal, titanium all the way through. Nothing short of God himself could crack through it."

A man in a ranger outfit, earthy brown in color, walks by. The man's eyes are empty of kindness and compassion, holding only a burning hatred for something. A cop salutes him as he approaches the area blocked off by police tape. He twirls his black mustache, thinking to himself as his hands large enough to crush a human skull clench into fists.

"Elven work," he growls, turning to his troops, "Flamethrower the whole area. Burn every inch. Nothing survives."

"It will be done by nightfall captain Erik," the cop replies.

Erik smirks, "good. Come on. Let's go get some lunch before we burn this scum out of our fair Trollberg."

"Sir shouldn't someone watch the site?" The cop inquires.

Erik chuckles, picking up a chunk of broken wall, "Buddy come on, everyone knows..."

Erik shatters the brick like he's crushing cardboard in his hand, "I'll destroy anything that threatens the safety of our town. They know better."

With that they leave.

"Who's the creepy dude?" Hilda inquires.

"Erik something or other he's just some bulky member of the safety patrol which is a branch of the police that specializes in the supernatural," Frida explains, "But he's kinda a moron so I wouldn't worry about him."

"In that case let's go," Hilda states, going under the police tape.

"What are you doing!?!"

"They're gonna torch this whole area. If you wanna let these elves die be my guest but I'm taking action."

"Darn it..." Frida mutters, "Wait up!"

Frida follows Hilda into the taped off area, the two cautiously looking for any signs of the elves.

"I don't see anything," Frida explains, "Can we just get out of here and go before the cops come back?"

"You shouldn't be here," a voice whispers in Hilda's ear.

"Who said that?" Hilda inquires, "Are you an elf?"

"Who are you talking to?" Frida inquires, confused.

"I'm an elf," the same voice explains to Frida from on her shoulder, "You can't see us elves unless you sign a contract to us, and I need your help."

"What do you need?" Hilda inquires, "Why did you attack the wall?"

"It wasn't my choice just some higher up bureaucrats and their accursed rules," the elf explains, "If I don't do something soon they will literally die because of their arrogance. Please, help me help my people."

"What do you need?" Hilda inquires.

"I just need you to testify that we need to evacuate," the elf explains taking out a sheet of paper, "If you could both sign here to confirm you paid witness to what that human said about torching this area."

Hilda and Frida nod, signing the paper. In an instant, a whole town of small elves appears at their feet.

"Oh do watch your step uhhh..." the elf, now visible in a red cloak and red pointed hat, "Hilda and Frida."

"Will do," Hilda replies, "What's your name anyways?"

"I'm Alfur," the elf explains, "A record keeper here."

Alfur leads the duo towards a small building in the center of a town of small buildings where he barges in. Hilda and Frida watch as Alfur slams the papers they signed on the desk of a fat, older elf smoking a cigar.

"There!" Alfur exclaims, "Paperwork proving that we are going to die if we do not leave! Now order the evacuation!"

The fat elf laughs, taking a long drag of his cigar as he chuckles, "You know the rules Alfur. You need to submit it for a review, which will take days."

"You don't have days," Hilda protests, "They're attacking today! This whole place is gonna go up in flames!"

"Rules are rules," the fat elf retorts, "It is tradition."

"Why did you attack in the first place?" Frida inquires. "Seems like a risky idea from the outset."

The mayor elf takes out a large list of rules from within his desk, the scroll rolling out across the floor of the room, reading from it, "If there is to be any impediment on elven lands, retaliations are to be swift and harsh."

"What trespassing?" Hilda demands, "Your town looks fine to me."

The mayor elf takes out a photo of two small bits, eroded off the wall and falling just at the edge of town. "Legally speaking, this."

"You would let our people die over two specks of brick?" Alfur demands, "Have you gone mad old man?"

"Alfur you're a record keeper," the mayor chuckles, "Rules are rules, as they have always been and always will be."

"But aren't the point of rules to protect people?" Frida interjects, "If they don't do that then why are they there?"

"Yeah and the rules can be wrong and need change," Hilda adds, "Screw rules I say!"

"And I disagree," the mayor replies, "And as long as I run this town there's nothing you can do about it. That's how the elves have always been and-"

Alfur suddenly decks the mayor in the face, demanding, "You would sign us all to death over some semantics?"

"You..." the mayor growls, "I'll have you charged with assault!"

"And what happens when they come to arrest me?" Alfur demands slyly, "You tell them I hit you over our little disagreement and explain to them you're letting us die for your pride and technicalities. Yeah, see how that goes. You don't rule the people, they give you power, and they can take it away."

The mayor growls, clenching his fist, before taking out some paperwork, smirking, "As our top record keeper Alfur, I assign you to document something, and under law 47B-S you may not return until it is complete. You are to document the top of the wall."

Fear fills Alfur's eyes as he exclaims, "But any who go above the clouds never return!"

"I have an evacuation to order," the mayor smirks, leaving, "Consider it, the price of bending our rules. I'll see you in Hell, Alfur."

The mayor leaves, Alfur begins to panic only for Hilda to assure him, "You can stay with me if you like."

"What?" Alfur inquires, shocked by this kindness.

"You're functionally exiled," Frida adds, "Better than the streets isn't it?"

Alfur nods in agreement, "I suppose. Let's go, before the fires starts. Humans could attack at any moment."

With that Hilda and Alfur head home, parting ways with Frida. She walks inside, greeted by Johanna, "Hey kiddo, you have a good day?"

"Sure did mom," Hilda explains, lying as easily as she breathes, "Got some summer reading to do though so, I'll be in my room."

"Alright well-" Johanna begins to reply only to be interrupted by the slamming of Hilda's door.

Hilda pets Twig, who sits at guard in front of the nittens, only moving when he sees Hilda and rushes to greet her. Hilda greets the deer fox happily, "Good boy Twig." She then sets Alfur down on her desk and explains to him, "I'll get you any food you from the kitchen, you're invisible to my mom right?"

Alfur nods, "And I must add that I truly appreciate your help back there."

"I just did what was right," Hilda replies, "You would have done the same for me."

"Even so I appreciate it," Alfur replies, walking over to the jar of nittens, "Also you have nittens?"

"Yeah why?" Hilda inquires.

"My people often keep them as pets is all," Alfur explains, "Or we did before the walls according to the records. Never thought I would get to see one."

Alfur takes out a notepad and starts to write.

"What are you doing?" Hilda inquires.

"I believe all things should be documented for the future," Alfur explains, "So I'm going to keep records of my experiences outside my home to send back if that's OK."

"Of course."

Hilda lets out a tired but relieved sigh, looking at her ceiling as she ponders various questions. What's at the top of the wall? How tall is the wall? Why are the laws here so cruel and the guards so blood thirsty? There's so much she doesn't know and that doesn't even begin to scratch the surface.

With this questions lingering, Hilda dozes off for a midday nap, Twig resting by her side...

That evening, several officers of the law blast the area the elven village once stood in with flamethrowers. They are lead by none other than Erik.

Erik sniffs the air, savoring the smell of ash that fills it, but he notices something off. A familiar component of the scent he knows so well is missing. An undertone of burning flesh is absent in the air. He clenches his fist in anger as he realizes, growling, "They got away..."


End file.
